River Flows In You
by yukiee jun. - x.chibininja
Summary: What happens when pampered Sakura’s father falls into a coma - never waking up - and she is kidnapped by the Triads? Simple - she’ll work from within to group, marry the leader, and take out the Triads, in the name of the Yakuza. Not the basic gang fic...
1. Chapter 1: Princess

**River Flows In You**

What happens when pampered Sakura's father falls into a coma - never waking up - and she is kidnapped by the Triads? Simple - she'll work from within to group, marry the leader, and take out the Triads, in the name of the Yakuza. And not fall in love.

-xx-

**I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's characters and any of its affiliates. I don't own any of the designers I mention in this book. I don't own any songs or bands or musicians I mention. Got it? **

**Ages: Sakura, Tomoyo - 17. Syaoran, Hiro, Rain, Eriol - 21. Takashi, Meiling, Jae - 20. Toya, Yukito - 25. Yuri - 20. **

_Hopefully this story will be more successful that Honey Melon! Oh, goodness, that would be so great. But I'm not sure. I guess I'll just aim for a more modest review number for each chapter. My chapters are usually around 5 000 + words._

_But seriously, I really really hate it when people alert or even favourite it but don't bother to drop a review. It seriously peeves me! So badly! So I ask you very kindly to please not do that. I will update this story only when chapter one gets at least 10 reviews. _

_On with the chapter!_

-xx-

**River Flows In You - Chapter 1: Princess**

Kinomoto Sakura had always been a little different from the other kids. When she was four, the others ran around in their new clothes, dirtying them in the playground then going for ice cream with their parents. Sakura ran around her house in her new, expensive, clothes, her nanny running after her. When she was five, she watched the other kids all scurry to their new schools, excited and scared. Sakura stayed at home and played with her tutor. When she was 14, all the girls her age were getting boyfriends and going on dates. Sakura stayed home and played with her dog, Kero. And now, at seventeen, things hadn't changed much. She never saw her father, her mother had died three years before, and she didn't know how. She wasn't allowed out with friends, instead getting everything and anything she wanted to keep herself company in her gigantic, beautiful mansion. Her only friend was her cousin, Tomoyo, who came over frequently to give Sakura company and take private lessons together. Tomoyo was the only person she was allowed out with - as well as the accompaniment of a bodyguard.

Today was no different than the others. She awoke to the sun fiercely shining through the window. Groggily, she turned over to look at her clock, which read ten o'clock am. Her small, cute dog was treading all over her blanket, looking for a comfortable spot. Kero collapsed right next to the curve of her waist in a pile of orange-beige fur. With a yawn, Sakura moved the blanket off her body gently, then got off the bed, her long auburn hair cascading to the small of her back. Sakura reached over to a small hair tie, almost unnoticeable, and tied her hair in a messy ponytail.

Her room probably the only really coloured room in their mansion. All of the other rooms were white or black. As in, all white, or all black. It had a very classic feel to it, but it almost held no comfort in Sakura's heart. Her room, however, was painted a light, pretty yellow. Her room had large, floor to roof windows that overlooked the man-made lake behind their house. Her drapes were drawn, at the moment, however. Her large, king-sized bed sat against the close wall, and a desk with an apple computer on it on the right wall. A flat-screened tv was parallel to her bed, equipped with a blu-ray player and a stereo system. In her silk tank top and cotton shorts, she did her morning stretches, which took a good five minutes. A knock came at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, her deep emerald eyes flickering over towards the door, however made no movement to go and open it.

"It's Sachiko, Miss." a womanly voice came from outside the door.

Sakura nodded. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked a very short woman, about twenty years of age. Her hair was long and blonde, pulled back from her hair in a bun, wearing an old style maid's outfit. Her long black skirt whished around her legs and she walked towards Sakura.

"I'll be cleaning your room, now, but Ito-sensei requests that you go down for breakfast and your lessons as soon as you're done getting ready. She also said something about going out, so wear casual clothes." Sachiko told her with a smile.

"Okay, thanks, Sachiko." Sakura smiled lightly back, then walked over to the washroom. She nearly jumped into the shower - she was actually going out! She came out quickly, washing her hair and her body, and took a quick look at her face in the mirror. Sakura had a small, creamy-beige oval head, her cheekbones high and nose small. Her green eyes were big and cute, her mouth was small but her lips plump and pink. Her auburn hair stuck to her face, and even though she was beautiful, Sakura never thought about things like that, as so, looked away from the mirror and went into her room.

Sachiko had left her room spotless as usual, so Sakura tried not to messy it up. She picked out a form-fitting long-sleeved blue striped shirt under a loose bright orange t-shirt than had a picture of an orange, the fruit, on it. A flowy white skirt with long, striped socks that extended to the top of her calves with loose, flat white boots, long, thin striped scarf and she was almost done. She dried her naturally pin-stripe straight hair, then grabbed her bag with her wallet and cell phone inside, and went downstairs to meet her tutor, Ito-sensei.

Sakura passed by paintings of her father, her mother, herself and her brother, Toya, who had moved out. She passed by photographs of the families' early years, and family paintings. An original Van Gogh painting adorned the wall above their fire place, which she passed, and walked into the elite kitchen, where a young, pretty teacher and a teenager sat.

Ito-sensei was a thirty-four year old with no kids, but a husband and their dog. She had black hair cut asymmetrically, a piercing brown eyes on a tanned face. "Good morning, Sakura!" she exclaimed happily. "Are you hungry?"

The other girl was Tomoyo. Her long, waist-length violet-black hair today was waving around her small, pale face, her amethyst eyes closed in a happy way. "Morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not really hungry, but where are we going today?"

"We're skipping classes, today," Ito-sensei replied with a huge smile. "And going shopping. Just us three!"

"For real?!" Sakura gasped. "Shopping!? Just us three?! But, what does Dad think?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "He's going to meet us in Shibuya at five, at the Meiji Shrine." Then she smiled. "So let's go, if you're not hungry."

Tomoyo stood up, revealing her form-fitting black shirt, which complimented her board like stomach, dark jeans and Lacoste shoes. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and proceeded through the large, long hallways, under huge, stone aches, and to the door, where a black limousine waited for them in the front of the house. Together they all piled in and shut the door.

"Good morning, Jeeves." Sakura greeted their driver. (Great name, huh?) "To Shibuya, please."

The pasty, white haired driver nodded. "Good morning, Kinomoto-sama," Jeeves replied. He reached up a black gloved hand to straighten his black hat. "Will do, it'll take about ten minutes to get there, so please be patient."

The three nodded, and eased back into their seats.

-x-

Sitting idly in a black leather couch, Syaoran Li leaned back and rested. He was growing impatient, he thirsted for blood right then and there. Running a gloved black hair through his straight, chocolate brown hair, the messy locks fell across his forehead and dusted his eyelashes. Flicking his amber, gold-specked eyes towards the stairs, he awaited the others to come down.

For minutes they didn't. Syaoran stood up - all 5"11 of him - and crossed his arms. He was clad in a dark-gray Armani shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbow, which, showed his perfect chest, stomach, and arms. He also wore dark jeans, and black leather gloves. He checked himself out for a moment in a mirror that was across the room from him. Clapping of feet from the grand stairway made him turn his head to look.

Li Meiling, Hirigizawa Eriol, Yamazaki Takashi, Kim Jae Young, Tan Hiro Jin, and Kim-Lee Rain all descended down the stairs to meet him. Meiling and Eriol were his cousins, while Jae, Takashi, Hiro, and Rain were just friends. They were all, however, closer than siblings, closer than blood could ever have bonded them. The Li Clan - themselves, were the ones who were in charge of the Kanto Region of Japan for the Triads.

"Yes?" Rain asked stoically. Meiling frowned at his stoic-ness, but remembered he had a reason to, with his parents being deceased. Rain stood at 5"10, shorter than everyone, with black hair in a straight, long-ish style, and odd, natural gray-blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran replied, walking over to the couch to sit down again. "And take the gun out of your hand, it's making me nervous."

Takashi laughed.

Rain, who, with his black-gloved hand, slid a black gun onto the coffee table the took a seat on the leather couch adjacent to Syaoran.

"We heard you tapping your foot from upstairs." Jae told him, sitting next to Syaoran. He rubbed his right temple with one hand. "It was getting annoying." Jae was a full blood Korean, with blonde and brown hair that stuck up in different directions, made to flow in the perfect, pretty-boy style. He stood at 5"11, slim and muscular.

"Oh," Syaoran said. He didn't even realize. "Sorry."

"No problem." Meiling sighed. She took a seat next to Rain. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Hiro nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Think about it. We just put the leader of the Yakuza in a coma. The boys back in China have one of their crooked nurses making sure he won't get out of it anytime soon." For such a scary looking guy, Hiro was very smart and knew how to cover his tracks as well. His black and blonde hair was long-ish, made to look messy. He had piercing onyx eyes and clear, tanned skin. He then turned his head so that his hair fluttered.

Syaoran crossed his arms again. "I guess… we'll just have to go. We know what time to get her."

Everyone agreed, getting up to slip on their shoes. The white Lacoste and expensive Pravda cluttered the front, but they slipped on their shoes and left. She had to be dealt with.

-x-

"Aaah! Look at that white and black Dolce bag!" Sakura squealed, pointing at the bag through the window of a shop. They were in Shibuya, the fashion district. People all over walked, girls with their hair asymmetrical and colourful, boys' long and spiky. A lot of the girls dressed in gothic Lolita - a style that scared Sakura - and no one wore just jeans and a tee-shirt. Other than tv, Sakura had also never seen so many cute boys in one place. Her head was going to fall off.

"Oooh, great catch, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, making a run for the door to the shop.

"No no no, guys, stop," Ito-sensei started, her eye catching the number on the price tag. "Even I know Mr. Kinomoto won't want you getting that."

"Whaaaat…" Sakura pouted. "How much is it, then?" she asked, tugging at her striped sock. Sakura walked over to the window and looked over, falling as she saw the price. "434 000 yen? Are you joking me?" (Roughly 4199 US Dollars.)

Ito-sensei shook her head as Tomoyo helped Sakura up. "Are you alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Don't worry, we'll find another - oh wait, my cell phone is ringing." Tomoyo fished out a small cell phone, slid it open, and turned around to talk. A few moments later, she turned back, her face paler than usual, a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked with worry, taking a step towards her cousin. Ito stopped and looked as well.

"Y-your dad… he…" she stammered. She looked down at her hands.

"What? What about my dad?" Sakura asked calmly, placing a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"He's in the hospital… he's in a c-"

The squealing of tires cut Tomoyo off. At the same time, all three girls whipped their heads towards the end of the street, where three motorcycles revved their engines. All three were boys, wearing expensive clothing and a helmet that made it impossible to see who it was. But one in the middle - the eye protector was up. She saw his shock of brown hair, and startling amber eyes.

Amber eyes that instantly melted her, froze her in her spot, making her feel warm and cold at the same time, like the moment before a tornado hit. Suddenly, those piercing amber eyes narrowed. With a gloved hand, the owner snapped down the protector, rose his foot, and stepped down on the pedal, speeding down the street. Straight at Sakura.

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!"

It took all of four seconds for the motorcycles to speed down the street. The other kept a good distance away on either side of the middle - trapping Sakura between the middle driver and far right from Tomoyo and Ito-sensei - and in those four seconds, time went still.

Sakura's gaze flickered to the middle driver. His motorcycle was black, something out of a crazy anime… and then, he grabbed her. Straight off the ground. Sakura was like a rag doll. He reached out one black Diesel jacketed arm and grabbed her by her torso, placed her in front of him, and sped off with the other two, leaving Tomoyo and Ito screaming in the dust.

-x-

Sakura's head ached in about a thousand different spots. She lifted herself off the bed and looked around. There were no windows in the room, and it was dark. But she could make out the lamp on a stand next to her, so she reached out and flicked it on.

She struggled to remember what happened. Shopping. D&G bag. Ugh - 434, 000 yen. Tomoyo screaming. Her father - what happened to her father? Motorcycle. Oh yeah.

She was kidnapped.

Sakura was in a room, with no windows. She was sleeping on a huge bed, covered in white sheets, with a nightstand next to her which had a lamp and a clock that read 9:45pm. Her shoes had been taken off, and so had her scarf. Her boots were laying neatly next to the door, and someone had covered her with a white blanket.

Whoever kidnapped her wanted her to be really comfortable.

Quickly, Sakura put on her boots and her scarf and opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. She looked around, and bit back a gasp. This place was bigger then her own mansion. Which was saying a lot. The room she had been put in over looked the main floor. To her right was a hallway filled with rooms, and it curved to the left at the end. There was a stairway about ten feet in front of her.

There was no one around, she saw. Except one, old man.

She almost screamed. He was a very pale, old man, with white hair and a black butlers uniform. He wore a gentle smile on his face as he approached her. "Ah, you're awake." he said by greeting.

"…"

"Come with me." he said, starting towards the stairs.

"…no." Sakura refused, shaking her auburn head.

He raised an eyebrow. "You must be hungry, though. The Young Master wants to see you, as well."

She ignored the grumbling of her stomach. "Who's the Young Master and is the food poisoned?"

The butler chuckled. "We would never do that to the Princess. Come, now."

_Princess?_

Hesitantly, Sakura followed the old man down the stairs. The mansion she was in was more like a castle. She passed by more artwork than her own house had; this place had a both a classical and technological feel. It was very modern. The walls were painted a slate-gray colour, and most of the furniture was either back, gray or white. She passed by sitting rooms and a huge living room, and into a very modern kitchen. He sat her down at a small, glass table, and Sakura could tell that there was a bigger dining room somewhere in this house. On the table was a steaming hot bowl of noodles, with a pair of chopsticks next to it.

Sakura sat down, eyeing it hungrily.

"The Young Master will be down soon." the butler said, then left the room.

She wanted to eat it. She really did. But she couldn't. Not when she was in a place she didn't know and she'd just been kidnapped.

"You know, it's not poisoned."

Sakura's concentration on the food shattered. Looking up, she saw the same amber eyes she'd seen before.

Her kidnapper.

She got up to scream, but held it in. "W-who are you?" she asked. He was awfully handsome. Brown, straight, messy locks. Eyes that looked right through her. He was wearing the same clothes he'd kidnapped her in, an easy smirk on his face.

"Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you, Princess."

"Don't call me that."

Syaoran rose his eyebrows. "Why not?" he asked her, his smirk widening.

"Come on, Princess. Come to the living room. We have some things to discuss."

The tone he held meant no arguments. He turned around, and started to walk to the living room. Sakura took this as her opportune moment.

She grabbed the chopsticks and started to choke down the noodles.

Syaoran turned back and rose just one eyebrow in a perplexed look. Then he belted out a laugh. "Okay, okay, eat first."

-x-

Sitting nervously, she inched herself to the corner of the very comfortable, soft, black leather couch. There were six people eyeing her, all of which she didn't know. They were beautiful people, however. Together - minus the girl - they looked like some Asian Boy Band. Her gaze fell on a guy with black and blonde hair, with black eyes. He was scary.

"…what do you want?" Sakura asked boldly.

"Don't be so bold, Princess. If we were another group you'd probably be very injured right now." A guy said, one with brown and blonde hair. His honey brown eyes analyzed her.

"So you're saying you won't hurt me?" she replied, inching away.

"We won't, because you're one of us." The girl of the six told her - one with red eyes and black hair in two buns.

Sakura gulped. "What is… one of you?"

The guy with the black hair grinned. "The Li Clan. The highest branch of the Triads."

Sakura willed herself to breathe after a sharp gasp. Triads had kidnapped her. Quickly, she reached behind her back and pulled out a black gun, placing it on it's side on her lap.

"What the fuck, where did you get a gun?" A guy with black hair and blue eyes asked. "What the fuck? Syaoran, I thought you said she didn't know about her dad's business…"

"She doesn't," Syaoran replied. "That's your gun from earlier, Rain." he rolled his eyes.

The one named rain - the boy with straight, black hair and blue eyes - gaped at her. "What the hell? How did you get it without Syaoran noticing…" he held his hand out, palm open, but Sakura made no movement to give it back.

"You're just too stupid," said a guy with blue hair and eyes. Behind his glasses, he smiled. "Princess, please give it back. We're not going to hurt you just because we're the Triads."

Sakura still made no movement to give it back to Rain. "Um. What am I doing here, how am I apart of the triads?" she asked numbly, standing.

"Sit, Princess," a guy with black hair and closed eyes told her. He held out his hand, his palm up. "And give back the gun. WE'RE not going to hurt you."

She reached to grab the gun by the handle and placed it in his hands.

"My name is Li Meiling," the girl introduced. "The guy with the blue hair is Eriol Hirigizawa, the guy with the blonde and brown hair is Jae Young Kim, the guy with blue eyes is Rain Kim-Lee, the guy with black hair and eyes is Hiro Jin Tan, the one with closed eyes is Takashi Yamazaki and of course you know … him." she ended her introduction at Syaoran. Sakura nodded slowly.

"You're here because you're what we get when your father doesn't give us what he was supposed to."

It took Sakura a full minute to register that. "W-what? Do you know about my father being in the hospital?"

Hiro chuckled. "No, but we wish him the best."

Sakura wanted to punch him. "…why am I here?"

"Your father is the Yakuza Boss, Princess. I though you knew that." Rain smiled sadistically. "Seventeen years ago, he promised his second born child to us, for that was what the Boss demanded of him after he couldn't pay his debt."

Sakura nearly fainted clean away. Her father had promised her to the Triads?

"No way…" she whispered. Then she inched back so hard the entire couch moved. "No way!"

Meiling crossed over and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Go sleep, Sakura. Think about it, sleep on it. Honestly, Princess … you don't really have a choice. But life could be very enjoyable for you if you cooperate. If you don't, then we have to - and I mean have to - treat you like shit. They're orders." Meiling frowned. "Don't sleep in that shit room anymore. Mine is next to it. Go into there, change into pyjamas, and I'll talk to you in the morning."

Without a word, Sakura stood up and walked through the elegant house to the room next her own. It was as elegant as the rest of the house, but Sakura didn't stop to think about it. All she could think about were gangs. The Triads, the Yakuza. Her father was the Boss? No wonder she was so rich.

And now she was to become a Triad. Even worse, she was being called 'Princess'. Sakura didn't know anything anymore. All she knew was that her entire life was a lie.

It was time for her to do things by herself. Starting with the Triads. For her father.

* * *

Lala, and there is chapter one! I hope it pleased you! I will most likely keep this up, but I NEED YOU TO REVIEW! That's how I update. I have no motivation otherwise! Obviously, this story is much more serious that Honey Melon, but it will have it's funny moments. Sorry it's so short, it's more of a prologue. Since there's so much snow outside (that's right, in mid-april..) I'll be able to update both stories more often. I'm in Canada. -shrugs-. But I don't live in an igloo, okay? No one around here does. XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I rather like it, the plan for the plot is very interesting right now. Betrayal, Lies, Love, Deception, Violence... :)

_**Things you'll need to know - recap:**_

_In real life, the Yakuza are split into 4 principal families. In exchange for the most powerful one currently, the Yamaguchi-gumi, in this story, it is the Kinomoto. The second is the Sumiyoshi-rengo, the third is Inagawa-kaï, the fourth one is Toua Yuai Jigyo Kummiai. Each family has several thousand clans, with the head of the 'family', aka the 'father' which is called the **OYABUN. **Fujitaka Kinomoto is both the Oyabun of the Kinomoto family but he is also **KUMICHO **which is the Supreme Godfather. Meaning Fujitaka controls all of the Yakuza. **Example: Fujitaka is the Oyabun of the Kinomoto family. Every clan in the Kinomoto Family is at his beck and call not only because he is their ' father ' but because he rules all of the Yakuza. (he's the boss). Each of the four families are also at his beck and call.**_

_As for the Triads, the structure in real life was hard for me to adapt to this story so I made my own. The Triads are severed in Branches, each of these Branches called Clans. They rule over a specific territory. For example, the Li Clan rules over all of Japan, and China. The Li Clan is also the highest branch of the Triads. There are five branches, they are in the thousands each and rule over different parts of Asia. However, they are all at the beck and call of the Li Clan. The five branches, in order of power, are: Li Clan, Chiu Clan, Feng Clan, Luen Clan, and the Kwong Clan. Syaoran rules the Li Clan units in Japan and China, however, his father, Xiu Li, is the equivelant of a Kumicho for the Triads. Syaoran's father is the Supreme Godfather, meaning he controls all of the Triads. **SO BASICALLY: Each clan has ONE leader that controls EVERYONE in that clan. HOWEVER, each leader deals mostly in his OWN UNIT. The SUPREME GODFATHER is the BIG BOSS of the entire Triads. The LI CLAN is the MOST powerful of ALL the clans, so if Syaoran called for help from the Chiu Clan, THEY WOULD COME, NO QUESTIONS ASKED. The, say, Kwong Clan, cannot call the Luen Clan, and be like. Come here now I need you. They can, however, work together, but NOT HAVE AN ALLIANCE, so they cannot and will not over throw the Li Clan. **_

_The Li Clan, is, several thousands in number, but Syaoran controls them all, while his father controls HIM and ALL the branches. Syaoran's particular unit - ie, Rain, Meiling, Takashi, Eriol, Hiro, and Jae, are a unit that disposes of rival gang units. These units they dispose of are any ethnic, as long as they threaten or rival the Triads. Remember, they dispose of UNITS, not the whole damn group. These units are usually the stronger units, ie, equivalent to Rain, Meiling, Takashi, Eriol, Hiro, and Jae. _

_Sakura is the daughter of the Kumicho of the Yakuza, however, Fujitaka gave her up to the Triads. So now, she it to become a triad, in Syaoran's unit. Hmm, but for what purpose...?_

_As for Toya, he doesn't know a thing. Yet. (: _

**- Yukiie Jun**


	2. Chapter 2: Naturally Born

**River Flows In You**

What happens when pampered Sakura's father falls into a coma - never waking up - and she is kidnapped by the Triads? Simple - she'll work from within to group, marry the leader, and take out the Triads, in the name of the Yakuza. And not fall in love.

-xx-

**I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's characters and any of its affiliates. I don't own any of the designers I mention in this book. I don't own any songs or bands or musicians I mention. Got it? **

**Ages: Sakura, Tomoyo - 17. Syaoran, Hiro, Rain, Eriol - 21. Takashi, Meiling, Jae - 20. Toya, Yukito - 25. Yuri - 20. **

_Ah! I'm so pleased with the last chapter's positive feedback! Gosh, I didn't expect this story to be very popular! I guess I'll just have to supply you with a super good chapter that will take me a good few hours to write. Hopefully a lot of people will review it and make me one happy fan fiction authoress. _

_-x-_

**River Flows In You - Chapter Two: Naturally Born**

When Sakura awoke for the second time in the huge Li mansion, her head didn't hurt and she didn't feel stiff. She looked around and remembered that this time she was in Meiling's room. For the briefest second, she thought - _Who's Meiling? _Then the events of yesterday came down on her like the hard rain. Wait no, not like rain. Sakura liked the rain. More like it all came down as if she stepped under a bunch of falling rocks.

Directly under the falling rocks.

Out of habit when she was semi-stressed, she pressed a palm against her head and got out of the lush, warm bed. Meiling's room was really, really big, equipped with most of the features Sakura's room had, except between the tv and the bed (which were on opposite sides of the room) sat a big, black couch. It seemed expensive.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a note taped to the back of the couch, which faced Sakura. Walking briskly over to the note, the ripped it off and read the crisp, neat scrawl that was Meiling's.

_Hey! Have a shower and get dressed - chose anything out of my closet you'd like to wear. But make sure you can run, jump, kick, flip… well just pick out something you'd wear to a gym, then go down to the kitchen and meet our butler, Wei. He'll take it from there._

_See you soon, Princess!_

_- Meiling _

Sakura felt great, even with these weird instructions. She did her morning stretches, then headed to a door that linked to Meiling's personal washroom. Makeup was lined up on the counter, unopened, with a note that said, _For Sakura, _taped to a bottle of MAC foundation. Come to think of it, all of it was expensive. MAC and Smashface, Sephora and other expensive brands. Sakura blushed to herself - this was bought just for her? She showered quickly, dried her hair, then stood in front of Meiling's closet, gazing thoughtfully into it with the towel wrapped around her slim, athletic body.

She was amazed. Sakura had clothes. She really did. But compared to Meiling - who's closet was worth about five million more yen then hers. (Roughly about 50 000 dollars US) There were more designers in that closet then the world designer's convention all together. Or at least, it's value couldn't compare.

Quickly, Sakura pulled out a pair of black, knee length shorts, a tight white tanktop, a pair of white socks and white Adidas sneakers. She sighed in relief when everything fit just fine. Excitement rushed through her body as she pulled her long auburn hair into a high pony-tail, and rushed down the stairs, not bothering with makeup.

Wei was sitting at the beautiful, glass table, sipping at some coffee when she rushed in.

"Ah, Princess. You seem excited," he chuckled to himself. "How are you this morning?"

Sakura smiled back at the old man. "Very good, er - Wei-san."

"Just Wei."

"Alright then," Sakura replied. "Where are Meiling-san and the others?" she asked, scratching her arm. The kitchen seemed spotless, shining, like you could eat off anything in that place. She noticed a counter to roof glass cylinder aquarium, filled with beautiful, exotic fish.

"Do you wish to have breakfast first?" Wei asked kindly, rising, one hand gesturing towards the kitchen. Sakura shook her head, then Wei smiled. "Very well, come with me then."

Wei turned and began to walk briskly past the kitchen through the other side, which Sakura had not seen the previous day. He led her through a few long, gray hallways, and to two large double doors. "Have fun." Wei told her, opening the door for her, ever the gentleman.

Sakura stared past him and into a huge studio type room. The walls were a happy green color, the ground mostly hardwood with a small carpeted area. On one wall, it was completely mirror - probably for dancing. The room was huge and vast, with more than enough room for about fifty homeless families of five to camp out for a few nights. There was a bar counter on one side of the room, too, but it didn't sell drinks. Sakura was about to walk over and find out what when a feminine voice called her over.

"Those clothes look ten times better on you than it did on me!" Meiling gushed, wearing a tank top and sweats. Her hair was in her signature two buns. Behind her, in that 'Asian-Boy-Band' group was Syaoran, Rain, Jae, Hiro, Takashi, and Eriol, dressed in tracks and sweats. All with the similar grin on their faces.

"Thanks," Sakura said sheepishly. "What are we doing?"

"Well, we're -" Meiling paused, then looked at Sakura seriously. "Well, it depends on your decision."

Sakura made an 'o' with her lips. "I've decided to cooperate. My father made a deal, so you may use me to my full potential."

Eriol stepped up, without his glasses today. "Good." his lips twitched into a smile.

Then, without a warning, Meiling charged at Sakura, quickly and deadly.

Sakura almost didn't see it coming. In a flash of black and red, Meiling was up in Sakura's face, a fist quickly coming to her face. Sakura let out a little 'aah', but didn't falter, instead leaning back a slight bit and lifting her right arm to block Meiling's punch. Sakura felt triumphant, but Meiling also didn't falter, quickly coming for a left punch and kick combo.

Sakura lifted her left arm higher this time, blocking Meiling's left punch, then lowered her right arm, blocking the kick that would have shattered her knee. Meiling just wouldn't stop, and Sakura knew that - she had to get on the offensive. When Meiling came back for a right punch, Sakura blocked then gripped Meiling's forearm hard, taking Meiling's surprise to her advantage by grabbing Meiling's wrist with her left hand, then pulled her forward with the grip on her forearm. Meiling nearly fell over, but Sakura manoeuvred Meiling's arm up, and her strong foot to lift Meiling's left ankle up, then stepped into her other ankle quickly.

"AHHH," Meiling yelped, hopping up and down on one foot. "Kami!"

Suddenly, there was a strong arm around her neck, and she was squirming. She struggled to look up and see that Jae had a muscular arm wrapped around her neck. She blushed at the close situation with a guy like him, but quickly focussed on what was happening.

She was being attacked, by the very people who said they'd wanted her to be a Triad.

Sakura tried grabbing at his arm, but it seemed to be melded to her neck. She was slowly losing air, but for a moment Jae's grip loosened. Sakura twisted her body to the side and with a fist, smashed it into Jae's genital areas. He let out a huge yelp and immediately sunk to the ground and held his crotch.

Eriol and Takashi both came quickly at her this time. Sakura's eyes flicked quickly over to Syaoran, who stood there watching with an unreadable face. The two came at her in a line. She ran full speed to them, and as they stopped and braced themselves into a fighting stance, she slipped quickly between them, then jump kicked Takashi. He yelled a curse and landed on the ground, while Sakura, who was also low to the ground, tripped Eriol quickly. They both inched away from her.

She was panting, oh - so - tired. But still, the Li Clan came at her. Rain came at her, a gun in his hand.

_Oh fuck, _she thought to herself. She found herself inching backwards. "Breathe." came a command, low and husky. She couldn't tell who it was, but she obeyed. Then, she ran towards him, about to fake a low trip which Rain was ready for …

But then twist-flipped up into the air - higher than his five foot ten. She reached out a foot as she was going to land behind him, to kick him in the back of the head. When she landed, she turned back to see he was still standing, lifting his hand to point the gun at her. But with more haste then she'd ever felt before, she jumped closely to him, so close she could smell his sweat. She elbowed him in the stomach, taking this hand that held the gun with both hands, twisted it so she now had his arms in her hands but his back towards her. The gun was pointed towards the wall but was still in his hands.

"DO YOU VALUE YOUR ARMS?!" she screamed, placing her foot on his back, pulling his arms and pressing her foot down. "Drop the gun!"

The gun clattered to the floor, but Sakura still held on, determined to pull his arms right off. Then, slow, steady clapping was heard. Sakura unwillingly ripped her gaze from the back of Rain's black head to Syaoran and Hiro, who clapped slowly.

"Holy shit, Sakura! Let go!" Rain gasped. She let go, standing straight up as Rain rubbed his arms. She braced herself a little - maybe Hiro or Syaoran would attack her now. But the two continued to clap. Then, the fallen warriors - aka Meiling, Takashi, Eriol, and Jae - stood up and clapped.

"What the hell?" she managed, rubbing her arms self consciously.

The clapping stopped. "It was just a test, Sakura." Syaoran explained. "We needed to see how well you can already fight."

"What if I shot Rain?!" Sakura demanded with horror. "OHMYGOD, I'm sorry, Rain!"

Rain shook his head at her. "The gun is empty. But wow, what if you ripped my arms off?"

Sakura frowned sadly. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, Rain's a big boy," Meiling told her, walking over to the group. "The point is, Sakura, you're pretty good."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Pretty good? She kicked your ass in two moves."

With a nervous 'ehe', Meiling nodded. "Right. Sakura, you're amazing. Did you take lessons?"

"No…" Sakura shook her head, looking down at the floor, which had no cracks whatsoever on it.

"Then… how?" Rain asked, still rubbing his arms, sitting on the floor.

"…I watch Jet Li movies?" she more asked then stated. "Ahahaa…"

Hiro nodded, then spoke in that deep voice of his. "Well, all I know is that you're pretty good," he told her. Then he looked over at Eriol and Takashi, who stood idly to the side. "…and that you two are getting rusty."

Eriol and Takashi sweat dropped, each with a nervous smile. "We didn't try, man. You said it was just a test." Eriol told Hiro pointedly. He crossed his arms indignantly. Syaoran rolled his eyes playfully.

"Alright, Sakura, now to train…"

* * *

Sakura had never felt more exhausted then she did that day. They all worked her, long and hard. Her jumping, her running, her fighting. They even trained her how to use guns - and it was all very overwhelming. They finished at around 6'oclock - they hadn't even stopped for lunch. Sakura was sore and hungry.

"…I'm starved," she breathed out, sitting on the ground, her back to the mirror. "…and exhausted."

Syaoran sat next to her, since everyone had already left. Orangey light entered the studio, as a result of the sunset. "Would you like to go out to dinner?" he asked her simply, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Her heart skipped a single beat.

"What?" she managed, that word being the only one in her vocabulary.

"Want to go out to dinner? I bet you're starving." Syaoran repeated, although much more slowly this time.

Sakura felt a little insulted. "Well…"

"Okay meet me in the living room in half an hour." he cut her off, striding out of the room before she could reply. Before he stepped out of the room however, he paused. "Wear something casual but for dinner." Blinking slowly, she rose and walked out of the room and up to Meiling's.

Meiling was in the room, coming out of the shower. She smiled when she saw Sakura. "Hey, want to go out?"

Sakura shook her head. "I…can't."

"Why?"

Blushing, Sakura replied, "I'm going out to dinner with Syaoran." Sakura could swear she saw Meiling choke on air.

"Syaoran's taking you out for dinner? No way!" she exclaimed, half jumping up and down.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "No lies…"

"Oh my god! You have to wear this awesome new outfit." Meiling suggested, giddy as a school girl. She ran to her closet, the short white towel still wrapped around her body. She pulled out a few articles of clothing, tossing it onto the couch behind her. "Ahh! This will look perfect on you!"

Sakura grimaced at the growing pile on the couch. "Er, Meiling, it's just one outfit…"

"Oh, go shower," Meiling told her, pulling out more garments. "I'll have something ready for you by then." she told her happily, STILL clad in her tower, and her towel only. Sakura nodded nervously, but the gross feeling of sweat drying all over her body revolted her. She quickly ran to the washroom and jumped in the shower.

It felt like nothing could compare than the warm water running over her sweaty, dirty body.

But soon she had to get out, and, wrapping a pink towel around herself, she entered the main room. Meiling's pile of clothes had been reduced to only a few pieces, and Meiling herself had put on some clothes.

"Meiling, where are you sleeping since I sleep in your room?" Sakura asked gently, looking over shoulder at the clothes. Meiling still had a few pieces to sort through.

"Here." Meiling replied distractedly, debating between two different shirts.

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean?"

Meiling turned from the clothes and to Sakura. "I sleep much later than you and I wake up earlier than you, so you never see me. I sleep on the couch."

Instantly, Sakura's face became pale. "I… I've been sleeping in your bed? And you don't care? Meiling, why? I can move back to the other room…"

Shaking her head, Meiling smiled. "That is terribly unnecessary."

"There must be plenty of rooms in this mansion." Sakura persisted. "I don't want to be in your way."

She shook her head more firmly. "No, Sakura, it's fine. I have to be here."

Sakura's body numbed for a second. "H-have to…" she stammered. "You… you're being forced to sleep here."

The silence was written all over Meiling's face.

"So I don't escape, or something."

Her silence said it all.

Sakura's shoulders slumped.

"No, no!" Meiling said suddenly, dropping the clothes and stepping towards Sakura. "I'm usually the only girl, so I wanted to sleep with you. Well not with you with you, but you know."

Deciding to let it go would be better, Sakura decided. "Ok. So what did you choose for me?" she asked, looking over at the reduced pile of clothing. Meiling instantly began to shine.

"Ooh! Well, knowing Syaoran, he'll bring you to a really nice sushi restaurant. There are private rooms, with sliding doors. It's delicious. So, I've chosen this," Meiling replied, holding up some clothes. "This, this, and this!" she said excitedly, holding up a mellow, forest-green short sleeved shirt-dress, that zipped up the side and cut off mid thigh. Paired with that were black leggings and some white, mid-calf Lacoste boots. "The boots will kind of stand out, but then again, that's good!"

"Mm, it's really pretty…" Sakura said, admiring the very expensive clothing. The shirt was soft to the touch, but looked strong. The leggings had not even the slightest tatter and the boots, although probably worn, were a crisp white - besides the green alligator. "I guess I'll go get ready. Thanks, Meiling." she nodded, taking the clothes over to the washroom. Meiling smiled back.

Shutting the door, Sakura quickly stripped off the towel and dried off her body. She rubbed creamy, white, Aveeno lotion all over her body, then stepped into the clothes, which, again, fit her perfectly. She dried and straightened her hair, which flew to her mid back in a waterfall the colour of auburn. She decided to apply some of the makeup which had been bought especially for her, making her already beautiful face completely flawless. She slicked on lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara as the last touch, and opened the door.

Meiling was gone, which didn't bother Sakura. She took a glimpse at the couch, which had some clothes strew on it. With a pang of guilt, Sakura pulled the clothes off and hung them, straightening a pillow which hadn't been on the couch before. She stopped though, when she saw a black jacket hanging in the closet, which Sakura though, would match the outfit nicely. She pulled it down and put it on. Then, she walked out of the room, the boots in her hands.

She walked down the winding staircase and at the front door, stood Syaoran and Meiling. Meiling was in her sweats and a t-shirt, holding a white, cotton bag, with pictures of a flying, orange-beige stuffed animal all over it. Syaoran looked more handsome than he did before, his hair a straight mess on his head, amber eyes piercing, wearing a very dark gray shirt underneath a black Armani jacket and jeans with white shoes on - from the looks of it, Puma.

"Hi," she smiled up at Syaoran and Meiling. "I'm ready."

Meiling handed her the bag. "Here you go, everything you'd need. Be careful of it's contents."

Sakura didn't exactly know what she meant, but decided not to ask.

"Let's go." Syaoran said, opening the door, waiting for her to go ahead of him. She did so, and walked down a white path and around the side of the house to it's huge driveway - where a really sleek, black car waited.

"Wow, it's so nice…" she murmured, running her hand along the roof.

"Thanks, Princess." Syaoran replied, clicking a button on a remote control to open it. Sakura quickly opened the door and stepped inside, sitting against the comfortable, suede seats. Syaoran came in just as quickly, turning the key in his ignition, and flooring it.

As soon as she snapped her seatbelt in, she opened the bag. There, she found a pack of mint gum, a water bottle, and black leather gloves. Next to it, she found a small black gun and a white slider cell phone.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, bewildered. She turned to Syaoran.

He sighed. "Obviously, the gun is to protect yourself. You know how to use it already," he rolled his eyes, thinking of the training. "And the cell phone is so we can keep in contact with you, of course. Everyone's numbers are programmed in - and Sakura, I'm trusting you with the cell phone. You can't call your house or anyone but us." He turned away from the road to stare her in the eyes.

The look in his eye made her shiver. "I got it." she replied in a tiny voice, picking up the cell phone and turning the thin, high-tech machine in her hand. She slid it open and pressed the down button to look into her phonebook, where everyone's numbers were listed. They were all there, Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Rain, Hiro, Meiling, Jae, and the mansion phone. There were also numbers listed as 'Hong Kong,' 'Taiwan,' and a lot other countries.

"Why are there countries' names? And … these numbers are the legal number of digits."

Syaoran smirked. "The countries are our Triad contacts around the world. And… our numbers, they're special."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, each one of us has a different number, of course. But the number is actually a word on the keypad. For example, my word is Green Wolf. Go look." He informed her, staring at the road.

She pressed down until she stopped at Syaoran, and it was just as he said. His number was 473369653, an illegal number of digits which also spelt out green wolf."

"Wow, that's neat. Who came up with that?" she asked, looking at everyone else's numbers.

"One of the techies in Hong Kong. Okay, so, Eriol's word is Midnight Blue, Takashi is Closed Eyes, Jae is Dumbass, Hiro's is Black Wolf, Meiling's is Crimson Berry, and you are Cherry Blossom."

It took her a moment to take in all of the codes. "How come they have to be so long?"

"I never really knew, but whatever." Syaoran replied, turning. The tires squealed and they began to slide sideways, causing Sakura to bite back a scream.

"Oh my god! Who drifts a regular old turn?!" she demanded, breathing heavily. "You're insane!"

Syaoran cackled. "Get used to it, Princess."

He slowed the car down to the front of a traditional Japanese restaurant, one that Sakura had been to only once before. She followed him in, where he smiled a greeting to their waiter, who brought them to a small room. He handed them two pieces of paper which they would write down their order, and slid the paper rice door shut.

The room had several tradition Japanese artwork on the walls, with scrolls hanging. They sat cross legged on pillows, the table being quite low to the ground.

"Get whatever and how much you want." Syaoran told her, already marking down his food. Sakura nodded and looked down at the menu, gasping at the prices.

"It's so expensive, though!" she exclaimed quietly, looking him in his amber eyes.

"Do I look poor to you?" he questioned cleverly, a half smirk on his face.

She shook her head quickly, afraid she'd offended him. She wrote down her favourite, and as if the waitress was telepathic, she appeared. It was not the same person who'd seated them, but instead a very beautiful young girl, with long blonde hair. Her eyes lit when she saw Syaoran.

"Oh, hello! Are you ready to order?" she asked more Syaoran than she did Sakura. She smiled wryly, showing off her full lips.

"Yeah," Syaoran said curtly, reaching over and grabbing Sakura's menu and handing the girl the papers. He looked her in her blue eyes quickly - a piercing, dangerous look. She swooned silently. "Thanks." he sighed, turning away and quickly looking back at Sakura.

The blonde girl skipped away happily, clutching the papers to her chest, mumbling something along the lines of, 'ohmygodohmygodogmygod!'. Sakura snorted.

"You really shouldn't do that." Sakura commented, watching the waitress' retreated blonde hair.

"Do what?" Syaoran asked innocently, touching the teapot lightly.

"Do what?" Sakura snorted again. "Dazzle people. It's not very nice." she replied, reaching out to the teapot and pouring them both tea, starting with Syaoran's cup.

"Dazzle people? What do you mean?" he asked, truly confused.

She pushed his cup over to him. "You're stupid." she laughed, her smile reaching her eyes for the first time in a while.

"Please, would a stupid person be able to kidnap you right off the ground like some doll?" Syaoran asked with a superior grin.

Sakura blinked. "Of course they would. Not completely stupid, because you're not completely stupid, but all it really did take was the knowledge of driving a motorcycle and strength." She removed her jacket and placed it idly beside her.

"Well then I guess that means I'm strong, smart, and sexy."

"Where did you get sexy from?" Sakura asked, laughing.

Syaoran smiled. An actual smile. "Myself!"

"Ahem…" the waitress had come back. God, they served fast. "I have your drinks and your first round of food." The look on her face seemed very disappointed, but she also put down a piece of paper in front of Syaoran, presumably the bill.

"Thank you," Syaoran and Sakura both chimed at the same time. The waitress nodded and shut the sliding door, walking off.

"The bill already?" Sakura asked, using her chopsticks to grab a piece of California roll. She chewed half the piece gently.

Syaoran shook his head, an amused look on his face. "More like a phone number." he turned the torn piece of paper over to reveal blue numbers burning a hole in the paper.

Sakura almost choked. "Well, that was quite outright." she blinked. Then, she chewed the rest of her food.

With a chuckle, Syaoran picked up a piece of Sashimi with his own chopsticks. "I guess." he replied passively. He popped the piece of rice and fish in his mouth.

"It's happened before, hasn't it?" Sakura asked with realization. An amused look crossed over Syaoran's face.

"A number of times, yes."

Sakura stared at him, but his expression did not reply. He simply chewed the rest of his bite. "Why aren't you arrogant, then?"

Syaoran looked insulted. "Arrogant? You're asking me why I'm not?"

Nodding, Sakura said, "Well yeah. You're the…" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Leader of the Li Clan," she continued, with her voice at normal volume. "and you're … well, you're sort of good looking. Shouldn't you be one of those obnoxious guys? Not that I expected you to be…"

His Armani-clad arm moved over across the table to grab the soy sauce. "That's what a lot of people would think," he looked up at her, his chocolate locks half-hiding his eyes, a playful grin on his face. "But then again, I'm not like a typical person, am I? I have nothing to be arrogant about."

"Sure you do," Sakura told him. She moved her long auburn hair behind her shoulder. "You have a huge house, you can really fight, you're the … you know what of the you know what group, you could have any girl you wanted, you're attractive, you're rich. You have everything people w…" she trailed on, noticing the look on his face. It read sincere surprise.

He picked up another piece simultaneously as Sakura. "You think I have everything I want?"

"Well…" Sakura started nervously. "Everything I would want, at least…"

Syaoran smiled mysteriously. "I guess that's where we're just a little bit different, Princess..."

* * *

When Sakura awoke, she was suddenly very aware of how dark it was. When Syaoran and Sakura had gotten back from the restaurant, it was well beyond midnight, so she bade Syaoran and the rest of the Li Clan goodnight. But she had slept more than twelve hours! It was now 4 o'clock pm.

Groggily, she got up from the bed and went for a shower. Last nights clothing, which, had been strewn across the bed, were not there anymore, so a maid must have picked them up. Quickly, Sakura showered and brushed her teeth and pulled on some clothes - black Champion track pants, and a formfitting black Diesel sweater - then rushed down the stairs to see where everyone was.

" - fuck are we supposed to think?"

"The fuck are you asking me? This wasn't according to the fucking plan."

Sakura followed the annoyed, agitated, frustrated voices down the stairs. To her surprise, the Li Clan - all of them - were seated in the living room, all looking pissed off.

"What's wrong, guys?" she asked, stepping into the carpeted room. The carpet felt good underneath her sock clad feet.

Jae looked up with a frustrated look. "Trouble."

Sakura took a breathe. When the word trouble came from a Triad member, it couldn't be good. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Syaoran exhaled. "A rival group is mucking around with one of our smaller groups in Hong Kong. They're called the Crazy Dragons - and they're dangerous."

"A… smaller group?" Sakura asked, walking over to a vacant spot next to Takashi.

"Well, the Li Clan is made of five branches, with smaller units made from each branch. Each branch, in order of population, goes: Li Clan, Chiu Clan, Feng Clan, Luen Clan, and the Kwong Clan. Each clan covers a specific country or countries, with it's units covering specific territories within those countries. We happen to be the strongest unit - a much smaller one, of course, but much more powerful. We mostly rule over Japan, with two more units of the Li Clan helping," Eriol started to explain. Sakura's head swam with new information. "We're Unit A of the Li Clan, and the group needing help is Unit C of the Luen Clan, that rules over downtown Hong Kong. The crazy dragons have been leaving threats, and an insider - ie, one of the ladies who is sort of like… let's say, a double agent - has just confirmed that they are attacking tonight at 11pm, at a club the Luen Clan basically owns. They're always there that time of day."

Sakura took in all the information quickly. "Then why doesn't Unit C just stay away?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

Takashi shook his head. "We can't run from this kind of thing."

"So, we're going to go to Hong Kong. Tonight." Syaoran nodded. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"…are you sure?" Meiling asked, crossing her legs.

"Yes," Syaoran nodded again. "We're the Unit that basically disposes of enemy Units… this is our job. So we leave. We'll take the private jet, in an hour."

"Wait," Hiro paused, shaking his black and blonde hair. "What do we do about the Princess?" he asked, gesturing with his head to Sakura.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, a light smirk forming on his face. "Ready for your initiation, Sakura?"

* * *

Chapter 3 Preview:

_"Sakura!"_

_"Syaoran?"_

_"Watch out!"_

_"…what the fuck! Why are the Yakuza here?!"_

_"Kinomoto-sama… you come with us! What would your fath-"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_"What's going on?!"_

_"SAKURA!"_

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter up! It might be moving a bit fast, but that's okay, we need stuff to happen, don't we? Sakura's proved herself more than capable! (: Anyway, thanks for the feedback, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry about this, everyone !**

Author's Note:

I won't be updating until at least July, because the end of the summer season sports are here, and so are finals. I've been super busy and super sick again, so this is just a notice to you guys. I won't be updating until at least July. I'm sorry! I hope you guys will stick around... because this is definetly not the end of my stories, but just a break.

- Yukiie Jun Duong


End file.
